


Oh, Howly Night

by Dogsled



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Chaos, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Domestic Dean Winchester, Family Fluff, First Christmas, First Kiss, Gift Giving, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Poetry, SPN Holiday Mixtape, Sam Has a Dog, Sam Ships It, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogsled/pseuds/Dogsled
Summary: It's Christmas morning in the bunker on Jack's first Christmas as part of the Winchester family. Castiel is here, of course, and gifts wait around the tree to be given out.And if one of those gifts, labeled "Sam", gives a little wiggle, then no big deal, right?"Oh, Howly Night!" is a 1256 word rhyming, humorous poem written and illustrated by the author for the SPN Holiday Mixtape!





	Oh, Howly Night

 

x-x

 

x-x

 

x-x

 

Settle in children

Let me tell you a tale

Of a Winchester Christmas

That was destined to fail

 

The bunker was tinseled

In yellow and red

Our sweet little nephillim

Tucked tight into bed

 

There were gifts all assembled

Round the Winchester tree

One for Jack, one for Sammy,

One for Cas, one for me.

 

x-x

 

Come morning the snow

All about us had fell

Even demons were having

A cold day in Hell.

 

In excitement we gathered

To hand out the gifts

And I with excitement

To Sammy raised his

 

The box gave a wiggle,

But no big deal right?

Cause Sam didn’t notice;

No he didn’t look twice.

 

 

 

Out of the box he sprang!

Long legs, floppy ears, lolling tongue

His tail: wag wag wag

And Sammy was stunned!

 

“You can’t put a puppy

Inside a box, Dean!

What if he’d died!?

You’d have made such a scene!”

 

I just rolled my eyes

Cause Sammy was grinning

And the pup licked his face

I could see it was winning

 

It took a mouth full of hair

And tugged on it growling

So shaking his head

Sam named the pup “Crowley”.

 

“That’ll teach my brother,”

Cried Sammy to Jack.

The nephillim’s grin

Widened just a crack.

 

x-x

 

I couldn’t have known

That this auspicious giving

Would make me regret

All my reasons for living.

 

While Jack pet the puppy

And rubbed on its ears

I smiled at my angel’s

Unshed happy tears

 

The pup sprang away

With yips of delight

And ran under the tree

Where it grabbed fairy lights.

 

And holding the lights

In between his blunt teeth

Bounced away like a demon

Upending the tree.

 

 

It crashed to the floor

All the baubles were broken

And for one awful second

Not a word was there spoken.

 

I held my breath, livid,

And counted to ten.

And they all looked right at me

As though doubting my zen.

 

The pup knocked against me

Tail wagging with cheer.

I shook my head sadly

And began “Oh dear, dear.”

 

“Sammy you’re going

To clear up this clutter.”

As I strode away laughing

I could hear Sammy mutter.

 

x-x

 

I went to the kitchen

To check on the turkey.

Setting it on the counter

I could see Cas was lurking.

 

His head was tilted

All o’er to one side

As I frowned at him lightly

I could see that he sighed.

 

“A Winchester Christmas

Is what we were needing

But I’m beginning to fear

Where this holiday’s leading.”

 

I laughed it right off:

“We’re living the dream!”

But my joke came up short

When we heard Sammy scream

 

I just should have known

That the peace wouldn’t last

Back in the war room

Sam and Jack were aghast

 

I looked for the puppy

Soon was feeling quite mocked

For among all the presents

Crowley stood with leg cocked

 

 

“This is _your_ fault!”

I cried unto Sam

But Sam shook his head

He was looking quite mad.

 

“You can’t put a puppy

Inside a box, Dean!

For one thing a puppy

Just might need to wee!”

 

Well the pup took a walk

While we were having our fight

But the row was soon over

Cause Sammy was right.

 

x-x

 

So we gathered to hand out

The rest of the gifts

And shaking the wizz off

Sam handed Jack his

 

Jack scrunched up his nose

He opened it slowly

He peeked right inside

And then he exploded—

 

“I love it, I love it!”

Cried Jack with delight.

“This Christmas thing’s awesome!

Castiel, you were right!”

 

Jack grinned at us all

One after another

And then out from the box

He revealed his new jumper.

 

It was woolly and vibrant

In reds, greens and blues

And in my own good opinion

Was nephillim abuse.

 

A giant fat Santa

Astride a reindeer

Mocked a “ho ho ho ho”

Of obscene Christmas cheer.

 

But Jack seemed to like it

As he donned the monstrosity

And I tried to avoid

Saying something unwitty.

 

x-x

 

“Oh where is that puppy?

Where’d he go?” Sammy said

And I felt a great lurch

Of predictable dread.

 

I sprang to my feet

And I ran to the kitchen

With the grimmest certainty

Why Crowley was missing.

 

And sure as my sneakers

Our puppy was gnawing

Content on the turkey

I’d been roasting all morning.

 

 

He leapt off the counter.

You wouldn’t believe

The sounds that I made

As he ran through my knees.

 

Into the war room

He ran with a clatter

After a moment of horror

Bellowing I went after.

 

“Sammy, oh Sammy

That dog’s got to go!

He’s a menace to humans!”

Sammy said to me “No.”

 

“You really don’t get it,

You’re just being mean.

You can’t put a puppy,

Inside a box, Dean!”

 

“A pup’s got to eat,

And a pup’s got a wee!

A pup’s got to run—

He’s a puppy you see.”

 

“And puppies don’t care

If you like it or not.

He’ll just be a pup

You can’t ask him to stop!”

 

But I swear when I looked

That sweet pup in face

Of any real guilt

There was simply no trace.

 

In fact I was sure

As I gave it a try

That a flash of wine red

Flashed in pup Crowley’s eye.

 

 

x-x

 

I tried to ignore it

And swallowed my fear

And waited while Jack

Gave his father some cheer

 

Castiel hummed

And accepted his gift

My dear little angel

He needed this lift

 

Jack had made nougat

It was really quite dandy

Nevermind Castiel

Didn’t eat candy.

 

But he smiled politely

And squeezed on Jack’s shoulder

Then looked right at me

I could swear that he smouldered

 

“Now it’s my turn to give

A present to Dean”

And he stood up and moved

So we both could be seen.

 

x-x

 

The pup sat beside Sam

And Jack gave a grin.

Cas tapped my hand

So I’d look just at him.

 

“You gave me a gift

That I thought was quite nice

And I promise I listened

Much more than just twice.”

 

“So I made you a mixtape

With some tracks that I care for.

If you’d accept this gift

It would just make my heart soar.”

 

I have to admit

That I suck at romance

There’s times that I wish

That I’d taken a chance.

 

But Castiel smiled

And sank to one knee

And I blinked in confusion

As he said “Marry me?”

 

“You cannot be serious!”

So I told Castiel.

I was shaking all over

And I cried “What the Hell!?”

 

Cas shook his head

And then he pointed out

What he thought that the mixtape

Exchange was about.

 

“It’s a romantic trope

A gift made between lovers.

You feel about me

As you care for no others.”

 

I was desperately looking

Away from the sight

Of Cas on his knees

Since I knew he was right.

 

I couldn’t escape

From the things that I knew

So at last I admitted

“Well I guess that I do.”

 

I crouched there beside him

Thought of moments I’d missed

All the times that I’d wasted.

I leaned in for a kiss.

 

But the moment I kissed him

I heard a deep growling

And thrust right between us

Was a bundle of Crowley.

 

I fell away laughing

And Sammy joined in

And gathered the pup

Who was making a din.

 

And beckoning Jack

They all slipped away

While Castiel held me

And begged me to stay

 

And that was our Christmas

Team Free Will Two Point O

And our demonic puppy

Who needed to go.

 

 


End file.
